


(I Will) Keep You Safe

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [59]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: It's always nice when things fall perfectly into place. For Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	(I Will) Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is coming in mid-scene after one of the worst things that could happen happens, where Sephiroth temporarily takes control of an unknowing Cloud and uses his body to attack the team. The team attacks in return to defend themselves, and that's where the story starts.

Cloud blinked the familiar green-black tinge away from his eyes just in time to dodge a punch to the face. 

“Wha-?” he asked blurrily, shaking his head in confusion and eyeing the team that now stood across from him, battle ready with weapons bared.

What was going on? ( _What had he **done?**_ ) 

But it didn’t seem like his team felt up to sharing any information. Instead, Cloud had to raise his sword to block bullets from Vincent’s gun, even while simultaneously dodging a strike from Cid’s spear. 

_See how they try to hurt you?_ A voice sounded in his head, and Cloud nearly tripped while getting out of the way of one of Nanaki’s lunges. 

_Oh, my darling puppet. They are not deserving of your loyalty. Don’t you see?_

Cloud grimaced as he dodged another of Tifa’s punches. _I’m not **yours** , and they deserve my loyalty a **lot** more than you ever will._

It was Barret’s stream of bullets that Cloud was blocking now. _Oh, but Cloud, but you **are**. Given blood and cells that came from my own veins. Forged into something different by that thief, that unworthy experimenter that has so ravaged my mother’s body over the years. Born **anew** as my own. You may be in part Hojo’s creation but his crimes are not yours, and you were chosen to be something far greater than anything Hojo could ever understand. You were chosen to be my consort, my mate, my equal one day. If you come to me, I will protect you. I will ensure that you will **never** hurt again. All you have to do is **give in**._

Cloud grit his teeth and rolled away from another swipe of Cid’s spear, taking cover behind some stone debris as Vincent started firing just as Barret finally stopped. He took a moment to close his eyes and try to push back against that voice, controlling and cajoling and tempting him so very strongly to just give in. He couldn’t let it take over. Not again.

_Come now, you must see that they do not care for you. Look at them, Cloud. Don’t you see how they are trying to end you? Are they really what you reject me for? These beings would make you into a corpse and leave you here to rot without regret? Do you truly wish to give up protection, to give up peace, for such uncaring ‘friends’?_

But they weren’t trying to end his life, not really, were they? The part of Cloud still managing to strain against the numbing green haze’s influence whispered softly. Even though he was blocking them like they were, neither Barret nor Vincent were going for kill shots. Tifa was acting more like she wanted to knock him out then hurt him, going for his head instead of his ribs or torso and pulling her punches just slightly every time. Nanaki wasn’t using his magic, only appearing to be trying to pin him down. Even Cid was only half-heartedly attempting to wound him with his spear. 

He held onto that, used it desperately to push the push the creeping, invasive green mist **away** and **out** of his mind. He was half-way to managing to rid himself of their influence when he realized that Aerith hadn’t been in the battle. Aerith- Aerith wasn’t **anywhere** that he could see her. What… what had he done? 

Horror and worry were freeing him of the last of that awful green mental voice, when abruptly everything froze as blood filled his mouth, rushing there from the blade that pierced his heart, and he realized belatedly that he hadn’t seen Yuffie during the battle, either. 

Yuffie, the Wutai assassin. The one trained by some of the best assassin’s in the world. The one that everyone forgot had been taught to be a killer, because she was so young and carefree and seemingly naïve. The one that openly showed how skilled she was at sneaking up on people, only for those same people to laugh it off and underestimate her. 

The one that was currently staring down at him with cold brown eyes. Eyes that flickered and lost their ice as they stared at his gasping form, becoming desperate, and scared, and still oh-so-young. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuffie said through trembling lips, “I’m so sorry, but I’ve already lost so much. I can’t lose them, too. Better to lose one then all, you know?” 

Cloud understood. 

Cloud didn’t blame her. 

That wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that he had lost the ground gained against the voice, the problem was that most of his confused minds focus was now on pressing his hand against the bleeding wound in his chest, the problem was that he had a sneaking suspicion that Sephiroth wasn’t going to let him die. 

The problem was that as he grew weaker, his fight against Sephiroth grew lesser, and he could do nothing but push ineffectually against the man as he began _twisting_ Cloud’s thoughts. How could Yuffie do this to him? How could she betray him like this? How could they **all** betray him like this?! (It was… an unsettling echo of Sephiroth’s spiral so long ago, in Nibelheim. But that realization was fading away as the green rushed in to replace it.

“Don’t worry, puppet.” Sephiroth’s voice sounded through the air as Yuffie gasped and scrambled away from the tall form that was now approaching them both. 

Cloud could only moan and slump into the strong arms that reached down to pluck him up, snuggling deep into his savior’s arms and basking in the peace and security that engulfed his mind. 

“ **I** will keep you safe.”

And with an extension of a single dark wing, the both of them were gone.


End file.
